High Flyer
by SazzieCignet
Summary: Farrah is a Head Cheerleader for her school in Daytona, FL. Her life is really good. That is until Destiny joins the cheer squad, and Farrah's life, and the future of the squad, is turned upside-down...
1. Chapter 1

'Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!' Farrah Montgomery performed her final twist in the air and landed in the arms of her fellow cheerleaders, indicating the end of their sequence.

The audience in the bleachers erupted with applause and wolf-whistles. The girls pranced off the court and sat with everyone else, watching as the next group of cheerleaders from a different school took centre court to perform.

Farrah lifted her water bottle to her mouth and took a swig. "Good job everyone," She commented, "I think we're in with a real shot of winning the inter-county finals." She tightened the ribbon in her long blonde hair.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Courtenay replied, lowering her voice. "This group are pretty good too." "Maybe, but they'll have a job to keep up with us Seabreeze girls!" Harmony grinned, crossing her arms.

The three girls attended Seabreeze High School in Daytona, Florida. They had made friends on their first day at school and had all tried out for the cheer squad on the same day. Now they were all seventeen, and in their senior years, and still as close as ever.

Farrah was made head cheerleader when she was fifteen and had done a good job. The Seabreeze Cheer squad had won many awards under her reign. She smiled to herself as she remembered her first day as a cheerleader; the day she had finally felt like she fitted in.

She was snapped back to her senses as another round of applause echoed around the gymnasium. She turned to Harmony. "How did they do? I was in my own little world for a second." Harmony laughed and replied, "Pretty good I guess, but one of the younger girls slipped up when they did the cartwheels."

"That's too bad," Courtenay sympathised, "She must've been so embarrassed. I would be!"

"Shh, they're announcing the winners!" Farrah whispered. She held her breath.

"The runners up of the inter-county finals for cheerleading are as follows: Mainland High School in third place and Spruce Creek High School in second. The winners...Seabreeze High School!"

The bleachers exploded with applause and cheers. Farrah and her friends took to the court one more time for the presentation of prizes. As she lifted the trophy, she could only beam! This really was the life!

The bus back to Seabreeze High School was very lively. Ms Delta, the coach of the cheer squad got the girls to sing all the way back to school.

"Another medal to add to my collection! We couldn't have done this without you." Courtenay grinned, cupping her medal in her hands. "Your choreography is what wins us these things!"

"Oh no, come on Court!" Farrah replied modestly, "I mean we have our wonderful coach to thank, and you girls are great. What can I say?"

"Just take the compliment!" Harmony laughed, nudging Farrah lightly on the arm.

The three girls were sat at the back of the bus, spread out across five seats.

"Now girls, I have to remind you that there are more tryouts when we get back to school. It should only take half an hour." Ms Delta announced from the front seat next to the driver.

Everyone groaned. The girls were tired; it had been a long day for them.

"Can we not just lock the trophy away and go home?" Olivia Westwood called from one of the middle rows.

The school bus turned into the school drive and dropped the girls off outside the building. It was deadly silent. Lessons were still under way, but not for much longer.

The girls managed to have a quick rest before the bell rang, and a handful of girls piled into the gymnasium ready for tryouts.

Farrah and her friends recognised most of them, but there was one girl who stood out. A girl she didn't recognise...

"Who's that?" Farrah whispered, pointing to the girl on the right side. She had golden coloured hair, was not very tall for her age, and piercing blue eyes. She was very pretty and very slim but muscular.

Courtenay and Harmony both stared for a few moments. "No idea." Harmony whispered back. Courtenay turned to Farrah. "I've never seen her before. She must be new." She said.

Farrah simply nodded.

Ms Delta turned on the CD player and signalled to Farrah. "Okay. Who's up first?" She called.

Half an hour dragged on, and Farrah was becoming bored. She didn't know what it was, but most of these girls had nothing original to offer. They all did cartwheels, various dance and gymnastic moves, but nothing interesting or unusual.

Farrah and her friends were about to give up hope, when it was finally the new girl's turn.

"Name please?" Farrah asked.

The girl confidently approached Farrah and shook her hand, looking her straight in the eye, smiling. "I'm Destiny." She introduced. "I'm new to this school."

"Hi, well I'm Farrah. And this is Harmony, and this is Courtenay." Farrah replied, indicating the two girls sitting either side of her. "So are you ready?"

"You bet." Destiny replied. The music started, and almost immediately Farrah regretted the doubt she first had. It was like a firework had been let off in the gymnasium. The entire Seabreeze cheer squad sat astounded by the girl's performance.

She performed various twists, flips and impossible gymnastics on the mats. When her tryout was over, the entire gymnasium gave her a standing ovation.

Destiny dazzled everyone with her smile and curtseyed. "Thankyou." She cried.

"Results from the tryouts will be pinned on the bulletin boards on Monday!" Ms Delta called as the girls left the hall. Farrah and her friends had the entire weekend to make their decision... Like they needed to!

"There's no question about it. Destiny is a definite yes!" Farrah exclaimed as she and her friends sat in her bedroom that night.

"That girl was like a firework! She was amazing, the way she just burst into life!" Harmony cried, taking a bite of pizza.

"She was definitely the best. The others just didn't have as much je ne sais quoi!" Courtenay agreed.

"Okay, so Destiny... Yes! Who else?" Farrah asked, writing Destiny's name on the top of the list.

"I liked Roseanne too. She did a pretty good split, and she was pretty fast and efficient." Courtenay replied, picking a mushroom off her pizza slice. "She was the auburn girl that went fourth."

"I liked her too. I also liked Emma, the one who transferred last year. She wasn't too bad." Harmony chipped in.

"Right, just one more." Farrah said, writing down the names in her neat handwriting.

The girls pondered long and hard before Farrah finally spoke. "I liked that girl, Summer, too. She was good."

Once they were all agreed on names, they looked over their list and nodded triumphantly.

"Right, now that's over with, who's up for watching a horror movie and eating snacks till midnight?" Farrah laughed.

The girls all giggled and turned out the lights, switching on a DVD. As Farrah curled up in her warm duvet, she thought back over the day's events, then paused as she realised that Destiny's name seemed familiar. She shook it off, she had never seen her. She couldn't be anyone she knew.

Could she?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Well, I researched a little more as you can hopefully tell. My knowledge of Floridian geography is getting better! Anyways, here is chapter 2... Starting to get to know Destiny a little better. Please R&R_

The next morning, Farrah and her friends arrived at school a little earlier, and pinned up the list on the bulletin boards lining the hallways.

The morning bell rang and students filed into the corridors, hurrying to their classes.

"We should get going." Courtenay advised.

"Yeah, just a sec..." Farrah replied, pinning up the last of the lists. The three girls ran to their first class, narrowly avoiding being late. _'I can't wait for this afternoon'_ Farrah thought to herself.

Free period finally rolled around after lunch, and the cheerleaders all trooped into the gymnasium.

Farrah looked to see the four new girls huddled together laughing and chatting. Well, Destiny was just stood there on the edge of them, not saying much.

Ms Delta marched in. "All right ladies, front and centre!" She called.

The girls all made their way to the front of the gymnasium.

"Today we have four new recruits: Roseanne, Emma, Summer and Destiny. Welcome girls. Okay, now today we will be practising our butts off for the state finals! Each cheer squad in the state, who has won their inter-county competition, will be meeting up in Orlando to compete for the state cheerleading championships!"

The girls all whooped and cheered.

"So we have to figure out some choreography, some music, etcetera, etcetera. Everybody clear on that?"

"Yes coach Delta," came a chorus of replies.

"Good, then let's get practising!" She grinned.

Within the hour, all the girls had drafted the first bit of their performance. The ending would contain two pyramids; Farrah being on the top of one. A girl called Erin on top of the other.

"You know, Farrah and I could always finish with a somersault off the top of the pyramids, and land in the splits?" Erin suggested.

"That could work!" Farrah replied.

Erin smiled. She was in Farrah's year, and had light brown hair, which she curled to perfection every day. She was well known for being the second flyer in the cheer quad, besides Farrah.

The bell rang for the end of the day, and the girls sprang to their feet and made their way out of the gymnasium.

Farrah approached her locker, accompanied by Harmony and Courtenay.

"Did anyone notice that Destiny didn't really contribute with the ideas?" Harmony commented.

"Yeah, well she's new. I might be hard for her to speak her mind just yet." Courtenay reasoned.

Farrah stopped and thought. "But...Her tryout on Friday was pretty outstanding. She seemed really confident too..."

"Exactly." Harmony said, brushing her long dark hair.

Just at that moment, Destiny sauntered past and stopped.

"Hey Farrah. Hi girls!" She smiled. "Sorry I didn't really say much in the gymnasium. My mind went totally blank."

"Oh, that's okay. Just maybe try to contribute a little more next time honey." Farrah replied, gently.

"Oh I will, it's just..." Destiny paused, "You know what. Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow. I just wanted to give you this."

She handed Farrah a piece of folded up paper, then hurried away.

Farrah unfolded the paper and read. "They're ideas for our sequence. They're really good!" She said.

Harmony and Courtenay peered over Farrah's shoulder at the paper.

"Wow! She _is _talented!" Harmony breathed. "I'd never have thought of those."

Erin wandered up to the three girls.

"Hey, did you see where Destiny went?" She asked.

"She went home. She was kind of in a hurry." Courtenay answered.

Erin looked out of the doors, then silently slipped away.

"You think those two are concocting something?" Harmony whispered as Erin sauntered off.

Farrah shook her head. "No, Destiny hardly said a word to anyone."

She thought to herself. Did Erin know Destiny already?

"I know something!" Harmony hissed down the phone later that evening.

"What do you mean?" Farrah asked as she painted her nails a lavender colour.

"I found out some information about Destiny. She moved schools from Gaither High in Tampa, to here. She was a cheerleader there too." Harmony replied, triumphantly. "She also did a gymnastics club."

"Well that explains the killer moves!" Farrah exclaimed.

"But this is the unbelievable bit..." Harmony started, "She knows Erin! Go on IM and I'll send you what I found."

"Okay, speak in a bit." Farrah hung up the phone and logged onto her laptop.

Signing into her instant messenger, she waited for Harmony to send the file.

'_Here it is. You will NOT believe this.' _Harmony typed. She sent a file.

Farrah downloaded it and gasped.

There was a newsletter page dated just over 6 months ago from Gaither High School with a headline stating: _'Cowboys rope in another trophy!' _and a photograph of the cheerleaders...Including Erin and Destiny!

"I don't believe it!" Farrah gasped aloud.

'_See?' _Harmony typed.

'_Yeah. Well that kind of explains why Erin ran after her.' _Farrah replied. She browsed the site, and found another picture which astonished her further.

'_OMG you will not believe this one!' _Farrah typed frantically. She sent the photo.

Harmony clicked on the file and started in sheer disbelief.

'_Gaither High School Cheer Squad – State finals champions 2009'. _And there, in the photo stood Destiny and Erin.

Now that explained a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the cheerleaders gathered in the gymnasium for practise.

Farrah, Courtenay and Harmony sidled up to Destiny.

"So, you've cheered before?" Farrah asked.

Destiny looked up and blinked. After a moment she sighed and replied. "Yeah at my old school. I didn't really like it, there was too much cattiness and grief, and well...Well it was pretty bad."

Just then, Summer called her over.

"I'm going to go practise now." Destiny smiled, making her way towards the other new girls.

"Hey Farrah," Erin whispered, wandering over, "There's something I need to tell you. Meet me in the girls' bathroom after practise."

Harmony and Courtenay frowned and looked questioningly at Farrah.

"I have no idea." Farrah said, reading their expressions. "Come on, let's practise."

At the end of practise, Farrah made her way to the girl's bathroom. Erin was waiting in there.

"Hey. Okay, so don't shoot the messenger but you really need to know this." Erin began.

"Know what?" Farrah crossed her arms.

Erin took a breath before speaking. "I'm pregnant okay? I'll be leaving soon. Also I think you should know that Destiny has said something about you behind your back..."

Farrah's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Erin took another breath "She said you were..."

"Go on, say it!" Farrah urged, getting frustrated.

"She said you were fat. I'm sorry Farrah. I really didn't want to tell you. I know she's the new girl and everything. But I've known her for some time, and I'm shocked myself."

Farrah's blood began to boil. She turned on her heel and marched out of the girl's bathrooms, fuming.

"Wait, Farrah! I'm sorry!" Erin called, running to catch up with her.

Farrah turned round so quickly that Erin jumped.

"It's not you that should be sorry." Farrah said through gritted teeth, "It's _her! _Oh and congratulations."

With that, Farrah stormed through the corridor, past Harmony and Courtenay.

"Farrah?" Courtenay enquired, seeing the angry look on her friend's face.

The two girls ran after her.

Farrah reached Destiny's locker, just as Destiny had grabbed her bag.

"You have got some nerve!" Farrah shouted, shoving Destiny.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!" Destiny cried, dropping her bag. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know, just the fact you totally backstabbed me!" Farrah hissed, shoving her again.

"Farrah, stop! What are you doing?" Courtenay cried, standing in between the two girls.

Farrah tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"This girl has backstabbed me! She called me fat!"

"Wait! What?" Destiny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act so innocent sweetie, I was told what you said!" Farrah growled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Who said that? I never called you fat, Farrah!" Destiny protested.

Farrah scoffed. "Like hell you didn't! Listen, do me a favour. Don't talk to me okay? You can practise with your little buddies from now on. One more word from you and you're out of the squad!"

With that, Farrah turned and stomped out of the school building, leaving everyone in the hallway shocked into silence, and Destiny, Harmony and Courtenay confused.

"I am _so _sorry, Destiny. I have no idea what came over her." Courtenay apologised as she and Harmony helped Destiny pick up her things.

"It's fine. I think I know what came over her though. Excuse me." Destiny walked back towards the gymnasium so briskly, that Harmony and Courtenay had no choice but to run after Farrah.

"Leave me alone!" Farrah yelled.

"Wait, what is going on?" Harmony demanded.

Farrah spun around to face her two friends, as they stood in the street.

"That new girl called me fat, Harmony. Fat! Erin just told me! Oh, that and she's pregnant and has to leave the squad right before state finals!" Tears stained her face.

"You know what I was like when I first joined the squad. I was big-ish. But I've done so well since then, and to call me _fat?"_

Courtenay began to speak; "Honey, I really don't think..."

"But why else would Erin tell me?" Farrah cried.

"I don't know, maybe pregnancy hormones have something to do with it? But Destiny doesn't look the type to backstab. Also, she hasn't really spoken to anyone, so why would she speak to Erin?" Courtenay asked, confused.

"You haven't explained have you?" Farrah questioned, turning to Harmony.

"Explained what?" Courtenay frowned.

Harmony began to explain hers and Farrah's findings-out from last night, going into detail about the newsletters and the photos.

"Hmmm. That would explain a lot." Courtenay nodded. "But judging by the way those two act, it's like they don't like each other."

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked.

"Well, I've noticed that they keep their distance from one another. Erin is always giving Destiny dirty looks." Courtenay said.

"Maybe that's because she overheard her saying it!" Farrah scowled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A new voice muttered.

The girls turned around to see Roseanne walking towards them.

"Destiny was telling me today that she used to go to the same school as Erin before. Erin used to bully her something fierce!" She explained.

Harmony and Courtenay exchanged glances, and then looked expectantly at Farrah.

It was a while before she spoke. "I guess it's only fair I hear Destiny's side then." She sighed eventually.

Roseanne nodded, before wandering towards her car. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She smiled.

"Right. First thing tomorrow, remind me to find Destiny and have a chat with her." Farrah groaned as the three girls travelled home together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Farrah hurried into the changing rooms, and found Destiny tying up her shoes.

Destiny ignored her completely.

"Hey Destiny," Farrah began. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I totally overreacted. I shouldn't have pushed you, and I should have asked you first."

Destiny glared at her.

"Mm, maybe you should have." She snapped back.

Farrah winced. She deserved that.

She tried again; "I was wondering if you could tell me your side of the story. Please?"

"What's the point?" Destiny folded her arms, "You already made your decision. Sure, I'm the new girl; make me feel as uncomfortable as possible. I know how it is Farrah."

"It's not like that at all!" Farrah protested, "Erin told me that you had said I was fat. She also told me she was pregnant..."

Destiny shook her head, laughing. "Farrah...You don't now Erin as well as you think you do." She replied, quietly. "You really don't. Pregnant? Yeah right! Erin is a dedicated cheerleader; she would never get herself in a position that would _affect _her status as a cheerleader!" With that, Destiny walked through to the gym, joining the other new girls in the corner as usual.

Farrah made her way uncomfortably into the gym, shamefaced. That hadn't gone as well as she'd planned.

"You okay?" Courtenay asked.

"Sort of. Let's just say the plan backfired." Farrah replied sadly.

At that moment, Coach Delta swiftly entered the room.

"I have bad news I'm afraid, girls." She announced, "Erin will be leaving us."

Farrah turned to look at Destiny, who was now shaking her head, lips pursed. She looked mad.

"Erin is leaving the cheer squad?" Taylor Crispin questioned.

"No," Coach Delta shook her head, "Erin is leaving the school."

"But she can't!" Olivia exclaimed. "It's so close to the state finals!"

"She and Farrah are our best flyers; none of us can compete with that!" Rachel Woods groaned.

"I'm sorry girls. But Erin is pregnant. She didn't want to risk harming the baby." Delta replied, ruefully.

Farrah turned and saw Destiny muttering under her breath.

The entire room fell silent.

"So what do we do now?" Harmony called out.

"I guess we have to see who the next best choice is." Farrah sighed.

Delta nodded. "Farrah's right. Anyone want to step forward?"

At that moment, something astonishing happened.

"I'll do it." Destiny sighed. She really didn't sound convincing, almost like she was dreading it.

"Are you sure you want to, Destiny?" Coach Delta asked, sensing the girl's tone.

"Sure, why not." She replied, almost sadly.

"Right, well that's settled then. Destiny is our new flyer!" Delta grinned.

The cheerleaders all clapped, making Destiny go bright pink.

"So that means now, Farrah and Destiny have to be working together a lot more." The coach said, and with that, she left the hall.

Farrah and Destiny exchanged unsure glances.

"This is going to be so awkward." Destiny groaned.

"If anything happens, we'll be here to back you up!" Emma answered, cart wheeling past.

"What she said," Summer giggled.

"Thanks." Destiny smiled weakly. Her insides squirmed with nerves.

Farrah took a deep breath and bounded towards Destiny.

"Hey. So...you ready to do these lifts?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

Everybody exchanged worried glances and Farrah shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Destiny replied, finally.

The rest of practise ran smoothly, even the quarrelling girls seemed to be getting along now.

Destiny was a bit late to go home after getting changed, and everybody left the changing rooms without her.

"We'll meet you on the front path." Roseanne had told her, as she, Summer and Emily made their exit.

Destiny slung her gym bag over her shoulder, and was just leaving, when Erin stepped in front of her.

"Hey there!" She sneered.

Destiny felt horrified, but she kept her cool.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" She said, shaking her head. She went to walk out the door, but Erin put her arm in the way.

"Oh no, Destiny. I'm not quite done yet." She replied, with a twisted smile. "I'm not stopping until I make sure you're out of the squad for good! Farrah's not going to keep you much longer."

Destiny shook her head in disgust and disbelief. "Why are you doing this? Why have you always had a problem with me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're too good, that's your problem." Erin explained; "Just too good at everything. Cheerleading is _my _thing okay! No suck-up like you is going to take that away from me! You've had your limelight, and now it's my turn!"

"You're twisted." Destiny gasped, barging past Erin.

Erin spun around. "Oh come on Destiny, who's going to believe you? I've been here longer; had my chance to shine. Farrah is nothing without me. No cheer squad is anything without me!"

She took a breath.

"And if you're going to steal my limelight here, I'll go elsewhere and tear you down - All of you. Seabreeze High cheer squad will be no more!"

All Destiny could do was stare in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny flung herself out of the doors and raced up the street, straight past Roseanne, Emma and Summer.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roseanne called.

"I have to catch up with Farrah. She needs to know!" Destiny yelled back.

"Know what?" Emma replied as the three girls ran after their friend.

Destiny caught up with Farrah, who was deep in conversation with Courtenay and Harmony.

"Farrah! Thank god, you have to listen to me." Destiny cried urgently, as she gasped for breath.

"What's up?" Farrah spun round.

"I just bumped into Erin." Destiny began, "She said she's going to ruin Seabreeze's reputation at the state finals. She's transferring!"

"Whoa, hang on a second. Erin's pregnant." Farrah replied, confused.

"I wouldn't bet on it. She just confronted me for no reason and filled me in!" Destiny answered, desperately.

Farrah turned to Harmony, who just shrugged. She then looked at Courtenay, who spoke.

"I believe you." She said.

"What? Oh come on Courtenay, this is outrageous!" Farrah spluttered.

Destiny frowned in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth, damn it!"

There was a short silence. Finally Farrah spoke...

"Look, Destiny I know we already spoke about the issues today and we worked so well in cheer practise. Please don't spoil it now with all this drama."

"What the hell!" Destiny screamed back, "This is the truth, Farrah. Why would I make it up? I am simply informing you..."

"Farrah, I think you should really listen." Harmony muttered, her eyes widening as she took in the information.

"No, this is stupid!" Farrah spat, her anger rising. "Look Destiny, I gave you a chance okay? Don't spoil it now! I've asked you, now I'm telling you! Who knows, maybe you and Erin are in on this together, maybe you're _both _trying to ruin us!"

"I'm not ruining anything, she literally just told me. I was late coming out of the changing rooms. She stopped me!" Destiny began to shake with both anger and nerves.

Farrah sighed and shook her head.

"You know what? That's it. You're off the squad." She said, turning away.

"Just hold on a second, Farrah!" Harmony snapped. "What are you doing? We need Destiny; she's the life of our squad! You can't just kick her off because you don't believe her. We believe her, right Court?"

"I'm the head cheerleader; I can kick her off if I feel the need." Farrah retorted.

"Well, we want and need her here. Erin's been a bad seed for a long time! All you have to do is look at her! Remember when she tried to get me off the squad too; because I could do the back flips better than her?"

Farrah squirmed uncomfortably. She remembered all right.

"That was different. I stuck up for you then." She replied, looking away.

"What's so different with Destiny then?" Courtenay demanded.

Farrah didn't reply for a while. Eventually she mumbled: "Fine, if she means that much to you. Say hello to your new head cheerleader. I quit!"

She turned on her heel and marched home, the tears pricking her eyes.

"But Farrah, we need you too!" Destiny called.

Farrah ignored her. Destiny _had _to be wrong! She just had to.

Erin would never do that, right?

...Right?


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was a surreal blur of confusion and hurt.

Word had got out to the rest of the squad, and Coach Delta. Everyone had tried to get Farrah back, but to no avail.

"None of us blame you." Harmony comforted as the cheerleaders all sat at one table on Friday lunchtime.

"Thanks, I just feel terrible." Destiny sighed sadly. "I never meant for this to happen. Erin really did say those things to me."

"We believe you. But she's gone now. And who knows? Maybe her new school don't want her to be as high up as she was in this squad." Summer answered, taking a bite of her chicken salad.

"Yeah, literally!" Courtenay giggled.

Destiny wasn't so sure.

Erin had been known as the best flyer in the squad, other than Farrah.

"Shh, there's Farrah." Roseanne whispered as Farrah entered the cafeteria with two of the school's preppy girls. Farrah was lucky; everyone liked her.

She glanced at the cheerleader's table sadly. She wasn't even wearing the uniform anymore. She wore jeans, heeled boots and a red, long sleeved cashmere top.

The girls smiled and waved, gesturing for her to join them.

For a minute, Farrah wanted to, but she stopped herself. Shaking her head, she walked with the prep girls and sat at the far table, right by the doors.

Shaking her head, Destiny got to her feet. "I can't stand this anymore." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. She abandoned her lunch tray and wandered over to Farrah's table.

"Hey. Look, please don't be mad at me." She smiled uncertainly. "I thought you had a right to know the truth. Please come back Farrah, we need you."

Farrah looked up at Destiny expectantly, but before she could speak, Lynsey, one of the girls she was sat with spoke; "Well she doesn't need you!"

"You can't speak for her." Destiny replied, glaring. She walked away back to the table and sat down, head in her hands.

The other girls comforted her.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Farrah will just take a little more time to come around."

"But time is something we don't have." Destiny pointed out. "State finals are a week from now. We have seven days to practise, without our head cheerleader, and without a routine. We are screwed!"

"Well, technically we aren't screwed." A new voice said.

The girls spun around to face their coach. Ms Delta smiled at them.

"Look what I found!" She waved a folder in the air. She handed it to Destiny.

"It's Farrah's routine... With my ideas in the back!" She gasped. "Thanks Ms Delta! Where did you find these?"

"They were left in my office by Farrah last week." She grinned. "They were for me to look over, and since Farrah has the squad's copy, you can have mine. Guard it with your life!"

"Thanks coach Delta." The girls chorused, scanning the pages.

"We are officially saved!" Harmony whooped.

Over the next week, the girls practised hard. Farrah made her disinterest clear, although secretly, she longed to be back in her rightful place.

'_Although,'_ she thought to herself, _'Destiny is doing a great job!'_

She would often spy through the gymnasium doors just to see how they were getting on.

"And finish!" Destiny called.

She front-flipped off the top of the pyramid, and landed in the arms of her fellow cheerleaders to perform 'the flying angel'.

Coach Delta clapped hard. "Well done girls! Something tells me that trophy will be ours this time. I can feel it!"

Friday morning rolled around, and the cheerleaders made their way to school extra early. They were to travel to Orlando to compete.

"I'm so nervous, I'm shaking!" Courtenay muttered.

"We'll be fine." Harmony answered, though she felt nervous too.

As the girls piled onto the bus and pulled out of school property, Destiny gazed out of the window. She felt truly nervous as the thought back to Erin's spiteful words.

What if she _did _ruin them?

Finally, the bus arrived at a huge high school in Orlando, and the cheerleaders all stepped off the bus and made their way into the building.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Someone gasped.

The girls had just over an hour to explore, practise and make bathroom trips.

"No sign of Erin." Harmony said, as they trooped into the girls' bathrooms.

"Good!" Summer answered, applying more mascara.

"But also no sign of Farrah." Courtenay looked downcast. "I never thought she would actually ditch us on the day of the state finals."

"Ha! Well that just proves her dedication!" A voice scoffed.

The girls spun round to find Erin standing behind them wearing a familiar outfit... Her old cheerleading uniform!

"You went back to Gaither!" Destiny spluttered.

"That's right." Erin sneered, smoothing the pleats in her skirt.

Harmony sneaked out her phone, and set it to record, keeping it out of sight. Nobody noticed, as Erin continued.

"I always knew Gaither was my place. Now I'm finally back where I belong without anybody to steal my limelight, and we are going to break you all!"

The girls who stood behind her just cast critical glances at the Seabreeze girls and laughed.

"Nice outfit!" One chuckled.

"Shut up! You're not going to break anyone! We've practised long and hard for this. We put 100% into our performance." Destiny argued.

"Is that so?" Erin queried sarcastically.

"Besides, you're pregnant!" Harmony declared.

"Oh about that..." Erin began, "I'm not actually pregnant. I only said that to get out of your stupid squad."

The girls looked horrified as Erin and her two minions made an exit.

"Oh by the way, good luck with your performance. You'll need it without any music!" One of the girls sneered.

"We do have music." Emma replied.

"Not anymore you don't!" Erin laughed, and then she left the bathrooms.

"This is a disaster! They stole our music. Now what do we do?" Courtenay cried.

"Relax, it's all under control!"

Nobody expected to see Farrah that day, but there she was, standing in the doorway of one of the toilets, in her cheerleading uniform!

"You're back!" The girls screamed, and ran to scoop her up in a massive hug.

"Yes I am," She giggled, "But if you crush me, you'll go back to being totally screwed. As I said, relax. I have a plan."


End file.
